


Drift Away in Your Eyes

by Tennyo



Category: Cockles - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, destiel - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Frotting, Jensen/Danneel implied, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory ftw, Vicki is mentioned, lowkey JDMV vibes, talk of past surgery, there's gay sexy times in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Tennyo
Summary: Dean has one more person he needs to meet in Heaven.Meanwhile, Jensen and Misha are lucky to have wives who are willing to arrange for them to be able to meet.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Drift Away in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> It's RPF y'all, obviously this is just fiction, and I love two pining boyfriends missing each other after MONTHS apart.
> 
> I apologize for ignoring the driving range of a Tesla in order for Misha to make it to Texas without stopping. Obviously he didn't go to Austin over the weekend. He's (a little more) responsible than that.  
> The house described is based off of the one on the brewery property, for those of you wondering.

Dean drives in the golden sunshine down a dirt track under overhanging trees. Just around a bend, a white, two-story house appears. 

It looks older, well-loved but solid, made of white-washed brick. There’s no picket fence, and the grass is green and lush. Dean parks in front of a flagstone path that leads to the steps. Baby’s growl is silenced with the turn of a key and he sits, looking up at the house. He doesn’t know why he’s here, but something told him to come this way and stop. Taking in the wooden wrap-around porch, the leaded glass door, something about it seems so familiar, even though he has no memory of this place.

Dean gets out of the car and takes the steps one at a time, waiting for someone to greet him the way everyone else has when he’s stopped by their place. But here, it’s quiet except for bird calls and the soft sound of trees swaying in a breeze. On the porch now, Dean wonders what he’s supposed to do. 

Instead of knocking, he instinctively reaches for the handle, swinging the front door wide. Inside, a hallway leads deeper in, sunlight giving the polished wooden floors an inviting glow. 

“Hello?”

There’s no answer, but this place seems so comfortable, like he belongs. Halfway down the hall, a figure appears at the other end. He recognizes who it is Immediately.

“Cas?”

Cas looks back at him with a stunned expression. “Dean,” he says softly.

Quick strides take Dean right into his arms and he squeezes tight. Bobby said Cas was here, but Dean couldn’t quite believe… A tension he didn’t know he could hold in Heaven relaxes out of his body as he leans into the embrace. 

But Cas is here. He’s  _ here _ , and he has to know. One hand cupping the back of his neck, he kisses the side of Cas’s head, his cheek, and he means to lean back and just look at Cas, but instead goes straight for his mouth, kissing desperately. He presses kiss after kiss to Cas’s mouth each one turning deeper until their mouths open, allowing Dean inside. 

And, oh. It’s like coming home, drinking from a deep well after a long drought. 

His kisses become hungry, devouring— 

There’s a laugh to his left and the illusion snaps. With a sigh, Jensen pulls away from Misha sheepishly. 

“You enjoying yourself?” he says, turning to look at Danneel holding a camera. 

“I got everything. Now if you’d like to do a few more takes…” She waggles her eyebrows. 

Finally Misha breaks, laughing softly, his forehead to Jensen’s chest. “I missed you guys.”

Jensen pushes Misha back to look at his face. “But how?”

Danneel answers. “Vicki and I arranged some things. He was very careful during his drive, and has been staying here waiting for a Covid test. He’s good, you’re good, and I’m going to get some work done at the brewery. Enjoy yourselves.”

She gives each of them a kiss and heads toward the door. “And take your time, nobody is expecting you for a while, I already arranged for you to get some time to yourselves.”

Jensen turns to watch her leave. “I love that woman.”

“She definitely has earned my gratitude, working on this with Vicki. I was sworn to not tell you.”

Turning back, Jensen gathers Misha in his arms again. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Neither can I. Somehow I managed to make the drive from L.A. without stopping, then was awake long enough to get my swab before passing out.”

“You know that doesn’t make me feel any better, I know how you drive.” Jensen frowns at him.

“Tesla. Autopilot. Night driving through empty desert. I was fine.”

“Misha…” Jensen says with a sigh.

“What matters is I’m here now.” Misha loops his arms around Jensen’s neck. “And we deserve cuddles.”

“Hmm,” Jensen places his hands on Misha’s hips. “Sounds good.”

They make their way upstairs to a guest room with a large bed covered with a quilt, the late afternoon sun filtered through sheer curtains. After taking off their shoes and a few layers, they try to find a comfortable position for two, mostly still dressed, full grown men to share a space on a bed. They end up with Jensen leaning against the headboard, his arm around Misha’s shoulders, head nestled on his chest. He was wearing a Family Business tee under his Dean layers, and Misha is busy tracing the lettering with his fingers. It’s nice. 

“I hope you don’t think I’m selfish.” Misha sighs and stops playing with his shirt. 

“No, I was actually gonna see if you could come to L.A. during my next fitting for Soldier Boy.”

Misha sits up enough to look Jensen in the eye. “You know I’ve been trying to avoid travel.”

“Then why were you there this time?”

“Gish stuff,” Misha says. “I know you don’t like talking about that.”

“So that’s how they planned this.”

“Hmm?”

Jensen’s smiling. “Vicki and Dee talk, and I bet when one told the other about your trip, they plotted all of this.”

Misha looks away. “I still feel guilty leaving Vicki alone in charge of the kids.”

“Stop that.” Jensen reaches out and gets Misha to look at him. “She wouldn’t have arranged this if she didn’t want to.”

Before Misha can counter that, Jensen leans in for a kiss. He knows now to distract this man when he gets into one of his self-doubting fits. Besides, there’s been too much talk and not enough action going on. 

It proves an effective distraction, and soon they’re kissing deeply. It’s an awkward angle, so Misha straddles Jensen. This is a perfect position for Jensen to put his hands on Misha’s hips and grind up, which gets a groan in return. Good. 

When Misha leans away to pull off Jensen’s shirt, Jensen remembers an important topic. “Hey, how are your hips?”

Raising an eyebrow, Misha sits back on Jensen’s thighs. “Right one’s great, left is a little stiff, but I think that was mostly the trip.”

Jensen thinks, sliding his hands up Misha’s shirt to feel the muscles under soft skin there. This man works so hard to stay fit, it’s unfair he’s been having hip problems, compounded with a pandemic cancelling his second hip surgery. “How much are you up for?”

“Hmmm…” Misha bites his lip, tweaking one of Jensen’s now-exposed nipples. “If you want me to fuck you sloppy, that’s probably off the table for a while still. But,” He gropes Jensen’s erection. “There’s plenty of other things we can do.”

Jensen pulls Misha down for another kiss, palming his ass. Still plenty of options to work with there. But first, they need to get rid of their pants. Carefully he rolls them over and starts undoing Misha’s pants. Exposing orange underwear, he can’t help but laugh. Before the night is over, he’s going to get Misha to try his new beer. He named it after him, after all. 

Pants off, Misha pulls his shirt over his head, leaving him fully bare to Jensen’s eye. Oh, where does he start first? Leaning forward, he traces the scars on a hip. Looking up to watch Misha’s reaction, he wraps his hand around his cock, squeezing.

Eyes closing, Misha’s head rolls back as he moans at the pressure. Looking down at what he’s doing, Jensen decides they can play later, he wants this thick cock in his mouth right now. 

It’s been too long since they did this last. He slowly works Misha up with his hand and his mouth, tasting him, smelling him, hearing him, feeling him. Watching him writhe under his touch. He has to consciously stop grinding against the mattress. It will be his turn soon enough. 

When he knows Misha’s close, Jensen stops, squeezes Misha’s hand, and gets his attention. He gives him The Look. The one that lets him know what he wants. As soon as he gets a nod of agreement he goes back to town, using some of his best moves. Fingers tangled up in his hair pull, and he revels in watching the man below him fall apart. 

It’s coming, any moment, and when he hears “Dean!” he goes all the way down, feeling the cock pulse in his mouth, swallowing around it. 

Watching Misha float on a cloud of post orgasmic haze, he places kisses on the inside of his thighs. God, he loves Misha’s thighs. As soon as Misha recovers, Jensen crawls up to get wrapped up in Misha’s arms, kissing along his neck and collarbone. 

Misha squeezes, kissing his hair. “I love you.”

“That’s the endorphins talking.”

After a deep sigh, Misha says, “Yes, I drove for nearly an entire day, solely in order to get a blowjob.”

Jensen leans up on his elbows with a smug grin. “It was worth it though, wasn’t it?”

“Hmmm.” Misha gives Jensen’s jeans a tug. “Meanwhile, you’re still in these, and that’s criminal.”

There’s a bit of awkward wiggling, but he eventually kicks his jeans to the floor. “Now what?”

“Now, you come up here and let me kiss you.”

Misha pulls Jensen up the bed, Jensen straddling his hips, and into a kiss. Misha’s mouth works its way along Jensen’s neck, down his chest, tickles his belly. Hands cup his upper thighs and pull his hips closer. 

“Mish, you don’t have to…”

Misha gives him a look. “Jensen, I want your dick in my mouth, and you will disappoint me if I don’t get it.”

Chuckling, Jensen relaxes. “Okay, since you want it.”

He watches Misha slide his hands up and down his thighs, focused on his task, feels his warm hands. Misha loves to take his time, draw things out, when they have the chance. They’ve come a long way from quick handies in hotel bathrooms.

Fingers graze lovingly, tease, grip, pull. Lips and tongue tease and lick, before enveloping and massaging. Jensen’s eyes roll back and he grips the headboard. Misha’s tongue is magical. Sex with him is always an experience, and he’s drawing it out now, making it last, special because they don’t know when they’ll get to do this again. Lost in the sensation, Jensen lets his hips rock, secure in knowing Misha has control.

When his orgasm crests, Misha draws it out, savoring it, like a gourmet meal. It leaves Jensen shaking, waiting to collapse, but Misha keeps a hand wrapped around the back of his thigh, not done, like he can squeeze out one final drop.

“Mish...” It’s too much, and Jensen pulls away to flop backwards on the bed, careful of Misha’s legs.

They lay sprawled like that for a while, until Jensen’s nudged to sitting right side up on the bed again where they relax, each enjoying the closeness of the one next to them. It reminds him of work days in Vancouver, when neither were ready to sleep yet but too tired for much more. Even back at home with Danneel, the kids often kept them too busy for just… peace like this. 

Eventually, Misha’s stomach starts to make noises, so Jensen drags him downstairs to get something to eat. Bless his wife, when he opens the fridge, there’s a growler labeled Eyes Like The Sky in his wife’s neat script, along with the making for sandwiches and a charcuterie board, stored in tupperware. The brewery is open today, so he makes sure the blinds are closed before setting everything out. 

After sandwiches and Misha trying the beer named after him, they go back upstairs, watch half a movie, then make love again, face-to-face, frotting against each other into slicked hands, sharing kisses and whispers as the sky grows dark. They finish the movie and work though some of the charcuterie fixings mostly naked, trapped in the house until after the brewery closes. 

They laugh about the stir it would cause if Misha just casually walked across the property and showed up asking for a beer at the counter. Then they talk about their plans for the holidays and through New Years, since there’s not going to be any significant parties. Misha’s trying to arrange another food thing for Christmas, of course he is. Jensen talks about what they’re going to do for the brewery employees, who have worked hard to keep it afloat during the pandemic.

Somewhere from the floor, a phone rings. It’s Misha’s, and Danneel is letting them know the coast is clear. She joins them for a late snack and then back upstairs for some group snuggling, before she says she has to go check on the kids. Jensen tries to object, but she waves him off, telling him to enjoy the time they have together. 

She tells Misha, “As soon as it’s safe to travel, you’re bringing the whole family to come visit, right?”

Misha smiles wide. “Absolutely.”

Ebowing Misha, Jensen says, “Besides, I think I still owe Maison a bat viewing.”

“She probably doesn’t even remember, but I’m touched you remembered.”

Danneel makes a sly face. “There’s been a whole lot of touching going on in here today.” 

That causes everyone to laugh. On her way out, she stops and gives Jensen a long kiss, telling him to not wear himself out, because she’ll need some attention too, after this weekend. Jensen promises her whatever she wants, and she gets that sly grin again, saying she’ll hold him to that. He wonders just what she has in mind.

After Jensen watches her drive off, he makes sure all the locks are in place before heading back upstairs. Misha’s in the en-suite shower, and Jensen is quick to join him, and they take turns washing each other, more intimate than sexual, sated for the moment. Dressed in sleep pants and shirts since it gets chilly at night, they settle under the covers, facing each other, all wrapped up together.

“When do you need to leave?” Jensen asks.

“First thing in the morning. I’ve got to finish up my Gish stuff, then head back to Bellingham.”

Making a grumpy noise, Jensen buries his face in Misha’s neck. “Wish you didn’t have to go.”

“And I wish our government had treated the pandemic seriously enough that it wouldn’t be this bad right now.” It doesn’t make Jensen any happier. “But I tell you what.” he nudges Jensen to look at him. “If we sleep now and wake up early, we can get one more round in before I go?”

“How am I supposed to sleep now, with a promise like that?”

Eventually they both find sleep, and Misha’s early alarm does not please Jensen, who tries to burrow deeper under the warm covers. Warm hands roam his body pleasantly, and he dozes until he feels his sleep pants being pulled down, Misha an odd lump under the covers. Before he can ask what he’s planning, a hand and then a warm mouth encloses his sleep-flaccid cock. OOoohhh. So that’s how he wants to play?

When Jensen reaches for Misha, he realizes he’s already naked. Figures. After some adjusting of body parts, they share a slow and sloppy 69 session. After they finish, Misha throws the covers off so he can breathe, and the cold morning is enough to chase Jensen off to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take care of some business. 

Not caring about Misha’s dick-flavored morning breath, Jensen kisses him in an attempt to get them back in bed for a little snuggling, but Misha insists he has to get ready to go. Pouting, Jensen helps him pack, walks him to his car carrying the bags, and leans in the open door, giving him another kiss before he can get his seatbelt on. 

“Call me when you have to stop for gas.”

“Okay.”

“And let me know when you get home.”

“Yes, I know.” 

“And don’t rely too much on that autopilot crap in cities.”

“Jensen.”

“What?”

“I love you too, but you have to let me drive now.”

It gets him to back up enough to let Misha close the car door. As soon as the car is started, he rolls down his window. “I’ll be safe, I promise.”

Jensen leans in for one more kiss and whispers against Misha’s lips, “I love you too.”

He watches the car head down the path and around a corner. With a sigh, he heads back inside to get dressed for the day. Nate said he had something new to try. 

Later, while he’s working with the canner, he gets an idea and at his nearest break calls Vicki, asking her about things Misha might like for Christmas. They throw some ideas around, and she’s going to send him some shops in Bellingham where Misha can pick out something for himself. Satisfied with himself, he gets back to work. Later, he’ll choose a bladesmith for Misha to go pick out a nice chef’s set.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my fault, please let me know if I garbled any grammar too bad!  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
